kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pongo and Perdita
Pongo is a male dalmatian who appears in ''Kingdom Hearts'', having ended up in Traverse Town with his wife Perdita. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' A brave dalmatian. With his mate Perdita, he looks after 99 dalmatian puppies. Quick-witted Pongo is an expert at escaping from tight spots. Pongo was first spotted on-screen in "101 Dalmatians" (1961). Story Kingdom Hearts Prior to the events of Kingdom Hearts, Pongo's world was destroyed. With his wife Perdita, he somehow found his way to Traverse Town (presumably by a Corridor of Darkness). Not everyone else in Pongo's world was so fortunate. Pongo's owners (who Pongo affectionally refers to as his "pets"), Roger and Anita, disappeared with Pongo's world. In addition, the 99 puppies which Pongo and Perdita looked after had been thrown about to other worlds in the chaos. The story somehow spread very quickly about the dalmatians' plight. Leon was especially concerned the matter, and brought it to Sora's attention. Throughout his journey, Sora found the dalmatian pups and sent them back to Pongo in Traverse Town. Pongo and Perdita were very grateful, and offered Sora gifts for his journey as more and more dalmatians were returned to them. When Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts Pongo and his children were returned to their world. Personality Pongo is the ideal dad. He is very caring of his wife and pups and in Kingdom Hearts his remorse at losing the latter is very pronounced. He is also very clever, concocting many on-the-spot plans; it was he who found a way to get his owners to meet. He also devised numerous escape plans when his family was being hunted for their fur by the villanous Cruella De Vil. Appearance Pongo is a typical dalmatian with white fur that is speckled with black spots. He wears a red collar, as do all of his sons, while his wife and daughters wear blue collars. Abilities Pongo has no apparent abilities in the Kingdom Hearts universe as of yet. But as displayed in the movie, he is a very cunning planner and a very tough fighter. Origin Pongo's appearance in Kingdom Hearts is based on his look in Walt Disney's 101 Dalmatians. That film was in turn inspired by the book The Hundred and One Dalmatians by Dodie Smith, which was published in 1956. Although Pongo was essentially characterized the same in both the film and the book, he was married to another dalmatian (named Missis) in the original book, and by the end of the story found himself the father of ninety-seven puppies, as two of the total one hundred and one were adult dogs who lived with Pongo's family. Trivia *Pongo lacks a voice actor in Kingdom Hearts, as Sora and his friends do not have a method for communicating with animals unless they are in their world or become that breed of animal themselves (as is reflected in Sora's frienship with Simba and his journey to the Pride Lands. *Pongo was originally voiced by Rod Taylor. He is currently voiced by Samuel West, who took over Pongo's voice in the original film's sequel, 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure. Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Traverse Town